Ivy League Girl
by Killa'Stangchic876
Summary: I'm not good at summaries. A.J. didn't die like in the movie but he does have an adopted Sister & brother that have secrets of their own...this could be good or bad. Sometimes the people you know aren't always there to help...this is A.J.'s Sister Aaliyah story.
1. Chapter 1

Unknown Pov

The Russians, the fucking Russians. The plan was simple get the money…but someone was just hell-bent on revenge, he fucked us over. The Takers the infamous group, now only four. They left him, not because they didn't care but because they assumed he was dead. As soon as they left, he crawled well more like dragged himself out of the room into the hallway where he heard footsteps. His head somehow heavier as he tried to continue crawling, his vision blurred but he was still conscious enough to see that the person was wearing a badge. The cop asks him if he's ok but all he can manage is a slight grunt and passes out from overexertion.

Detective Hatcher searches him only to find nothing…no traces of the gun he was expertly shooting 20 minutes earlier, He has his boys to thank for carefully disposing his gun.

Aaliyah Pov

Why? The only question existing in my head right now. The feeling of anger just anger for no reason, he can't leave me not like this. We got the call…the call no one wanted to believe. A.J in the hospital, Intensive Care Unit to be more exact.

Mom being an emotional wreck, her porcelain like doll face stained with tears, her brown eyes red & filled with disbelief, her pouty pink lips which have been constantly mumbling & sighing ever since we have pulled up at the hospital, if she wasn't crying she would look exactly like Angelina Jolie.

Dad oh dear dad no signs of emotion what so ever but then again he & A.J. never did get along. I can't even look at dad he's the splitting image of A.J., and then there is Derian…sadness in his light brown eyes, his dark brown hair spiked up in front honestly, Derian could be considered their son but, he looks nothing like them…he's adopted well I am too but, Derian can possibly be part of the family just based on sight, me…nope they always think I'm my brother's girlfriend. That shit is just repulsive. Just because I'm black I can't have a white family with good priorities…such bullshit. In my mind the color of your skin doesn't matter, it's the people who love you they matter. Like A.J.

We been coming here for a week A.J. made it out of I.C.U. but the doctors say he's still at risk of dying and may even be paralyzed from the waist down. I'm sitting in a hospital room alone…well, with a vegetable like A.J. he looks horrible…I just can't take it. I walk over to the bed & grab A.J.'s hand "A.J. wake up please don't die Derian & I need you" I feel a gentile squeeze on my hand & a light smile creeps on A.J,'s face, his eyes are slightly open "Who told you I was gonna die, Liya?".

"That asshole of a fucking doctor", Derian's deep voice rang thru my ears from behind me "But shit A.J. We're glad we don't have to organize a funeral".

Derian Pov

Surprised…ecstatic everyone in the room even the doctors are amazed that A.J. made it thru 1 shot in the leg, 2 more in the abdomen. Absolute quiet…I guess I'll be the one to break the silence "So bro how you feel?" A.J. sits up slowly "Like Shit thanks for asking." Liya is sitting by the window watching the people walk the street " You know I'm coming live with you right, A.J?"

The nurse brings food for A.J. he just picks at it moving it around on his plate "why? mom & dad want both of you to go back home." clearly he wants to be alone & away from his family…I guess that's why he moved to L.A. " First of all Dads full of shit, second we are not going back to New York & third who's gonna keep the cops off your ass?"

All the color in his face disappeared when I said that, & he starts stuffing his face like he hasn't had a meal in years "What do you mean by keeping the cops off my ass?" He says with a full mouth of food. "Damn it A.J. ever since you arrived at this hospital that fucking cop has been here almost every day…he thinks you had something to do with jacking that armored truck, which by the way I wouldn't find it hard to believe cause you always did like to obtain things that were out of your reach & you would do anything humanly possible to get what you want." Liya is now standing on side of A.J. looking like she's about to take that food tray & render him unconscious. "Look A.J. Mom & Dad left for their flight back to New York about an hour ago…so the doctor said that you could be out of here in 'bout 3 weeks…"

A.J. Pov

"What the hell 3 weeks, really?...Fine" Finding something else to focus my attention on….they already know too much about the heist.

"A.J., A.J.," I realized Derian had been snapping his fingers in my face for a while now "We're leaving ok…" giving me a what the fuck facial expression "Have Fun!" Liya smirks as she walks out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Old College Buddies

*2 weeks have passed*

Derian Pov

Well A.J. talked us out of staying in L.A. so we went to his vacation house in Miami…so yea I like this well except A.J. acting all out of the ordinary…I mean they let him out the hospital early, so he has to walk with a cane & acts like he can't do anything I mean really he had to call me all the way out my room to get the remote off the table just because he claims "he couldn't do it" an enormous amount of bullshit…

"I still don't understand how he can afford all of this?" Liya looks baffled….staring at me "I think it's criminal activity" I jokingly suggest but before Liya can say anything the front door flies open…I see SMG's. I lock eyes with Liya debating on what we should do. The only thing I can think of at the moment is A.J. & how he can't fend for himself. So, I run.

Liya Pov

The door was basically S.W.A.T. kicked across the room, as this happens I see a gun automatically I think of that cop. I lock eyes with Derian, only for him to jet up the stairs & leave me down here. "Damn it" I mumble while running & hurdle jumping over the sofa, grabbing the double-barrel sawed-off shotgun strapped under the table.

Crouching down, I hear those people mumble something about my brother. The sound of constant footsteps & the shuffling of paper, I assume they are looking for something. That little annoying fucking voice in my head decides to go into panic mode _They're fucking robbing you_! Miraculously I stand, clock the gun & raise it to some unknown guys head.

Unknown guys Pov

Cold metal pressed to the back of my skull. It's really not the 1st time "All Right I'm only gonna ask you this once what the fuck are you bastards doing in this house!?". "Look we're not here to hurt you love…."

"Fuck You, you broke into my house you Armani suit wearing, English accent talking bastard" "Ok Can we just talk this out like regular people…" I said getting a little agitated, but this only resulted in a slight nudge against my head along with a sarcastic comment "Regular people don't home invade wearing Armani suits & carrying guns, smartass"

"Liya!" I hear someone hollering but don't see them "A.J. are you alright!?" the pissed off girl behind me says. A.J. what? no…that can't be the same person I'm thinking of. He's dead, there's no way he could have survived. I looked up only to actually see A.J. talking, alive, breathing, walking, well with a cane but, still he's fucking alive "A.J. Your alive?" "Nice to see you too Rahway & Liya put down the gun."

Liya Pov

Rahway, as in John Rahway….I haven't seen John…it been some years since college. Old College buddies that's all we are nothing more, even though Johnny did try to charm me which didn't work…Hopeless effort. "Johnny "Pretty Boy" Rahway…haven't seen you in a minute" He's just frozen in one spot, as I walk around him twirling the double-barrel shotgun in my hand. "Earth to John" waving my hand in his face, his eyes follow my every move. After a while he grabs my hand & picks me up & twirls me around while whispering "Good to see you baby girl"….I told him never call me that.

Derian Pov

"Johnny Boy?" John puts Liya down & looks at me "Don't look at me like that…sup man" "nothing what bout you d?" walking up to me "nothing just chilling….being me the usual"….Everybody looks at us weird…I guess trying to figure out how we all know each other…& I see a tall hooded figure, Liya runs right pass me screaming "Jessie!"

Liya Pov

I catch Jessie in a tight hug…typical Jessie grabs my ass, giving it a tight squeeze & spins me around. Never did understand why they do that shit. He kisses my ear & whispers "I miss you boo." he finally puts me down "I'm Not Your Boo Jessie Attica & A.J. you better explain everything, later." I say walking away only to hear A.J. say "Why?" I turn on my heels to face him "Because I almost blew Johns head off, Is that a good enough reason?" Hitting A.J. in the arm making him wince in pain "Play nice kitten" John retorts. I walk away into the kitchen. John & Jessie both follow.

"You boys want something to drink tequila, scotch, vodka, or in my case Bourbon." Getting a glass & pouring Bourbon, taking a sip. John walks behind me, puts his arm around me & says ever so smoothly "I like it when you take it to the head, Li." I give John a playful push & I notice that Jessie is glaring at John, men are so fucking territorial "John…Why are your hands all over my baby?" John looks up at Jessie & takes a swig of his scotch " Shit, she may be your baby but…Liya & I are friends with benefits" John says with a huge ass grin on his face & walks out the room. Ugh Men.

Jessie Pov

"Friends with Benefits huh Liya" I said locking her eyes with mine, she looks nervous. "No Jessie, Johnny is just trying to get under your skin." She walks over & sits on my lap, honestly I usually would be ok with her doing this but, this just caught me off guard. "So you & John…." She leans back on my chest I automatically wrap my arm around her waist. "Jessie me & John are just college buddies ok," I turn my face to hers "So there's nothing else you wanna tell me, about you & John." "Maybe we shared a kiss or 2, but it was awkward to kiss my best friend…so, What brings you, John, Jake and that dude with the English accent to Miami?" "His name is G." She gets off my lap and walks around the room "Answer my question Jessie why are yall in Miami!?" I stay silent for a brief moment, a loud piercing scream rings through my ears along with the sound of glass shattering. "A.J.!"


End file.
